


Interesting Night

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: The first time Dr. Peter Petrelli and Dr. Gabriel Gray meet.





	Interesting Night

Title: Interesting Night  
Author:  
Characters: Peter/Sylar (Going by Gabriel)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Disturbing themes  
Word Count: 697  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  The first time Dr. Peter Petrelli and Dr. Gabriel Gray meet.  
Table/Prompt: Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Phrases/Are You Insane?  
A/N: I wrote this for [](http://thewatchmaker.livejournal.com/profile)[**thewatchmaker**](http://thewatchmaker.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. Peter is a socio/psychopath and is a psychiatrist who likes to mind-fuck patients and kills with Dr. Gabriel Gray who is a neurosurgeon.  Beta'd by the ever wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) 

 

I notice him right away, I can’t help it.He sticks out from the others.Serious, brooding.His countenance is almost…scary. It’s very intriguing.I watch him out of the corner of my eye as we’re lead through the hospital.I’m not even listening to what the Chief of Staff is saying, I’ve heard it all before.

I’d come to this hospital wanting nothing more than to get away from my family but now…now I have something of interest.Is he worth an experiment?Possibly. I need to test him and see if he’s someone I can use or not.Just the chance to kill someone will be enjoyable but I would like to further my…research.

He stays quiet unless specifically asked a question but his eyes are studying everyone.They land on me and I stare back just as intensely.There’s a quick flash of surprise in his eyes and it’s gone just as fast and I have to turn away to hide my smirk.He’s not used to being studied.As we continue on, I slowly work my way over to stand by him.

Gabriel Gray.I know his name, thanks to the Chief, but that’s all.I can’t read him and that peaks my interest even more.He looks calm, cool, collected on the surface but underneath…underneath there’s an undercurrent and I can’t tell what it is.Lunch is finally called and I turn to him.“Would you care to join me?”I can study him; learn about him while we eat.He agrees and I give him a small smile.

We don’t talk as we go through the line and get our food; we don’t even say much when we first sit down, so I try to break the ice.I ask him about his background and it’s like pulling teeth.He tells me the basics but there’s more and I need to know.I need to know what makes him different from the others.

Unfortunately, I learn nothing about him, not the things that matter and I feel a spike of anger at that.Damn him.Definitely game though, anyone that can frustrate me out of hand like that deserves a closer look.

I drift through most of the rest of the tour until we come to the morgue.This is my favorite part of the hospital and if it wasn’t for the fact that I wanted live prey, I would’ve gone into pathology.Movement out of the corner of my eye makes me take a sidelong glance and our good Dr. Gray seems…eager also.Now what in the hell can that mean?

Watching him is more fun than watching and listening to the Chief drone on and on endlessly.When the car accident body is revealed, there’s a collective gasp.Except for one.Well, one besides me, of course.Gabriel actually _leans_ in closer to the body.Even from here I can see his eyes dilate, the pulse on the side of his neck jumping.It causes my eyes to widen and I can’t believe what I’m seeing, I have to be wrong.

Is he as interested in death as he seems?While a few of the students can’t help looking away as things are pointed out, his gaze never waves, in fact, it intensifies.Now this is more like it.Finally, prey worthy of me?Someone as interested in death as I am?I’m fairly sure for different reasons but…I want to know more.

The tour finally ends and we’re admonished to be back here bright and early in the morning but by now I'm only half listening.My eyes can’t leave Gabriel’s face, the expressions so minutely flittering across his face but I’m starting to decode them now.I walk up to him; look him straight in the eye.“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight and some drinks.”His gaze travels slowly over my face, searching for I don’t know what but something in my eyes must have intrigued him also because the corner of his lip quirked up.

“I’d be delighted.”

Oh, this is going to be a most interesting night indeed.

 


End file.
